


Last Call

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Late into the evening at the nightclub, you get separated from your friends and friendly with a stranger.





	1. Chance Encounter

Sometimes you go to the club to socialize. Other days you go to drink yourself into a new person. Now that you were separated from your friends, tonight was sliding into the later. Before you were too far gone, you wanted to meet back up with your friends.

  
You possibly saw one of them in a side room, and at the time she had been tangled with someone, so you hadn't said anything. Now, however, you would've at least liked to have some visual confirmation that you weren't here alone.

  
You finally squeeze out of the main bar area into waiting room near the entrance to the VIP area. From there you can get to the back bar quickly, but first you feel a tug on your hand. You whip aound excitedly, perhaps someone had found you first, but your eyes lock with an unfamiliar man instead.

  
Your mind is blank. He's much taller and much more in shape than you are. You can't help but wonder who dresses so traditionally for a club like this, and yet it works for someone as handsome as he is. He's definitely older than you too, but crows feet and grey hair only piques your interest further.

  
He has not said a word, just smiles as if he knows what you're thinking. He's out of your league. Not in your wildest dreams would you say no to him. Your mind drifts to your friends. You know they would tell you to go ahead and have some confidence for once.

  
Before your mind can invent new worries, he's pulled you towards him. Your lips are crushed against his. He kisses you so roughly your mouth opens slightly. That was all the oppurtunity he needed. One hand keeps your head in place, the other pulls your waist tightly towards him. As he kisses you, he's pulling you towards him. You feet awkwardly stumble to keep up with him. It isn't until he breaks away that you see where he was leading you.

  
He's sitting down on a couch in the corner that is usually for people who are waiting to get into the VIP area, but it's late in the night, and no one is here. You glance around, and there is a bouncer watching the entrance. He meets your gaze and ascends the stairs without a word.

  
You glance back at your partner, who is rubbing his thighs a bit, trying to entice you further. You could run off right now. Would he try to grab you if you did? No. Because he knew you wouldn't run and even if you did, he could have fun with someone else.

  
Your legs feel like jelly, but you straddle him, hands steadying yourself on the wall. His hands are immediately groping your ass, sliding down to your legs and then back up, this time underneath your dress.

  
"Wait," you say in a small panic

  
He stops and tilts his head. He's smiling. Amused. He squints a bit and you can see every crease in his face. You force yourself to relax into his touch, and he affirms your decision with a squeeze.

  
"What's your name?" you say, as if that would somehow redeem the situation.

  
He smiles, the tips of his fingers playing with the edge of your underwear. "Hanzo." His hands continue moving upwards. He has no shame about pushing your panties to the side and sliding a finger in. You gasp at the sheer dirtiness of it, eyes nervously darting around. At the time, no one seemed to notice.

  
"What's your name?" he asked, voice so smooth and low your mind melted just at the question. A second finger slides in and your response is lost in a hot sigh.

  
You try to formulate a response, but he's adjusting his hand so his thumb is on your clitoris. You don't expect him to actually be able to pleasure you inside and out simultaneously but he does with ease.

  
 He's making a game out of your reply. Every time you get enough sense abou you to think straight, he's toying with you until you can't speak for fear of moaning loudly and drawing attention to yourself.

  
The first time all he had to do was play with your clit, the fingers inside twitching just enough to let you full some sensation of fullness. The second, he curls his fingers around to find your g-spot and test just how tight you are. The third time, he slipped his fingers out of you and rubbed your clit so hard you came instead of giving your name.

  
He slid his hand out from your pussy and showed it to you. You feel even more shy, and he even more cocky. The whole sight was wonderful: his wet fingers, your flushed face, expression as if you had no idea you were capable of cumming like that.

  
You realize how pathetic you look. In an attempt to get the same reaction from him, you grab his wrist and put your mouth on his fingers. The taste is somewhat jarring, but you clean his fingers without an ounce of shame.

  
Hanzo groans, just as surprised as you hoped he would be. You might still be red in the face, but you felt reassured by the pink in his cheeks. In the edges of your vision you see him freeing his dick from his pants. He draws his other hand back. It wasn't that you were oblivious to his intentions, but here? Right here?  
Now with two free hands, Hanzo pulls you forward and pushes your pantiesto the side. Yes, right here.

  
He pushes the head of his cock into you. You are quick to sit down on it, as if that would somehow better conceal what you're doing. He completely fills you, almost painfully so. It is everything you could've wanted in a cock, thick, long, and very deep inside of you.

  
Hanzo puts a hand on the back of your neck and pulls you in. Your face in his shoulder, small gasps muffled, but close enough that he could still hear every single one. You are enjoying his cock, but you find you're not riding him very hard because you're so scared of someone seeing you.

  
"Come on this cock like a good girl, and I'll take your somewhere more private," Hanzo growls. You go a bit faster, but you still don't want to take a single inch out of you. You roll your hips on him, already close to orgasm.

  
Hanzo had other ideas. One arm around your waist, one arm around your shoulders, he held you tightly and fucked you hard. You buried your face into his neck and gasped with each thrust.

  
You loved the feeling of his dick sliding into you, and you shuddered for the feeling taking it all. He surely noticed how much you liked it and made sure to hold you down firmly so you took every bit of his cock inside.

  
The words fall out of your mouth, "Hanzo, I'm a good girl..."

  
He pushes his hips up and groans. The feeling of his cock... his full, thick cock. You didn't even realize your fingers were twisted into his hair. He didn't mind it. All of it was so nice, the feeling of your covering his cock in wet, and shaking. It was wonderful making such a sexy girl fall to pieces like that.

  
Coming down from such a wonderful orgasm was pleasant until you glanced and caught someone's eye. Before you can feel ashamed he's pushed you off. His length is back in his pants, but not very well concealed, and his robe still open.

  
You take that cue stand up, legs shaking. He grabs you by the wrist and pulls your towards the stairs. Somewhere more private. The VIP section. At this point your mind is a blur. You already let a bunch of strangers watch you orgasm all over him, why turn back now?

  
Upstairs, though, was much quieter. The relaxed guests upstairs eye you as you slip into a private room with Hanzo. Now with the door closed, you don't give the others more than a second thought, even though there is a small window on the door, which doesn't lock, and the room isn't exactly sound proof.

  
There's a strong arm around your hips, and a hand between your shoulder blades that pushes you down and bends you over.

  
Smack!

  
Damn was that loud. Someone, possibly everyone, upstairs had heard him smack your ass so hard it stung. That was with the thin dress and panties protecting your ass. He slides your dress up to your waist so he can get a full view of you in the dim light.

  
You adjust yourself, putting your left knee on the bench beside you to try to steady yourself. His free hand slides across your ass, and you tense in anticipation. He would bring his hand away a little and then sink his fingers into your flesh to tease you.

  
Whap! Whap! Whap! You wince at how good that stings. He pulls your panties down to your knees. You're quivering when he spreads your pussy apart, a fingertip gently resting on your entrance. All teasing. All control. All to make you want him even more than you already did.

  
Just the thought of his finger entering you was making you shake. When he unexpectedly kissed your entrance, that warmth made your whole body light up. It was such an intense reaction to so little, Hanzo had to give your labia another kiss, and flick his tongue around the folds. Just enough to get you to moan for him.

  
He pulled away, delighted at how dirty you were for him. He smacked your ass again to hear that gasp. He glanced out the window behind him. As if he cared if anyone caught him. He smacks you again, this time on your pussy, just to make a point. It was a sensation your didn't even know you liked.

  
The sound of fabric shifting has you brimming with anticipation. How could he have possibly known you were so dirty? How did he know you would let him fuck you in the VIP room, much less in the waiting area? Did it even matter at this point?

  
Hanzo relishes how much control he has over you. There was just enough light streaming in that he could see you twitch. See your wet all over you. You were probably expecting him to fuck you immediately, and there you waited, obediently.

  
He grabbed the panties and pulled them off of your body. The dress and bra would equally have to go, as they hid some very tantalizing parts.

  
You were now laying on the bench, completely naked. You weren't sure which part of his body to admire more, but of course your mind fell to his cock in his hand. As if you didn't know firsthand, but fucking hell was in thick. And dripping in precum...

  
The bench wasn't quite wide enough for the two of you to fuck on. No matter, Hanzo tossed your right leg on his shoulder. Now there was room for at least his left leg on the bench and his right leg to steady himself on the floor. He pressed against your entrance to tease you a little further.

  
He could not believe how much you wanted it. He grabbed your breasts just to see your expression. He didn't realize you were becoming impatient, but he welcomed your hands guiding him into you nonetheless.

  
As soon as his head was inside, he thrust hard and let you have it all. He grabbed your legs and you knew once again he was in complete control.

  
The pounding was relentless. You couldn't even moan so the only sound was all that wet in your pussy against his cock. Your eyes rolled bac;, you fell completely limp. Good. He wanted to fuck you this roughly, watching your breasts bounce and your fingers twitch helplessly. He had to force himself to let out a sigh. He didn't want to come early, but god were you tight.

  
He gave you every inch of him and leaned forward, pressing your right thigh towards your stomach. Your eyes shot to attention. You never thought anyone would be so fucking deep inside of you. You felt an involuntary moan building up.

  
"Hanzo oh god!" you whimpered, "You're deep, oh god you're deep!"

  
Hanzo was beginning to sweat. Slowing down had not done him any favors. You were now shouting about coming on his cock again, loud enough that it was obvious you didn't care if anyone heard. Young, exceedingly tight, and wildly sexy, he felt his stamina was no match for you.

  
Still he sat back up and began to gently roll his hips. You had come so hard everything felt excessively sensitive and even the slightest movement sent shivers down your spine straight to your pussy. His fingers sunk into your thighs as he tried to control himself.

  
"Where do you want my cum?" Hanzo asked gruffly.

  
"In my mouth!" you say without another thought.

  
Hanzo had to stop himself right there and pull out. He had expected to cover you in it, and now for the second time you were going to clean him up, and he was going to get to cum in the back of your throat. Would it be too greedy to hope you would swallow?

  
Now it was you that was moving too fast for him. You felt more than eager to satisfy him, to make him just as dumbstruck as you had been. You push the head past your lips, tasting yourself again. With a few more strokes, the taste would be gone, so you quickly cover his entire cock with your tongue, popping it out to lick the very base and suck on his balls. Your tongue slides back up his shaft and your mouth is once again trying to take all of him in.

  
Hanzo threads his fingers through your hair. He's trying to hold you back, but you ignore his efforts completely. You hear the smallest of gasps, and now his hands are holding your head so that you can't try to deepthroat him again. Defiantly, you flutter your tongue down the length and using all the slack he gave you, take just a bit more in your mouth.

  
Hanzo's hands are shaking around your face. You know he is very close, and with his grip weakened your try to deep throat as much of that cock as you can. His hand roughly grasps your hair but it's too late. You feel his cock expand in your mouth, and it fills with his thick cum. He's holding you in place, so you swallow it down, the quicker the better. Your tongue slides errantly over his shaft and he let's out a noise between a moan and a sigh.

  
He pushes your face off of his cock. He is far too sensitive to let you do anything else. You look at him, sweating, just as flustered, cock still half-swollen. You meed to catch your breath too, still shocked at how quickly that had escalated. He puts a hand on your thigh and rubs it approvingly, but is still too out of breath to say anything.

  
Your mind is slowly brought into focus by the sound of your phone vibrating. Your both look at it, the blue light filling the dim room. You pick it up curiously at first, as if you're not sure what the thing is for.

  
Your mind is brought crashing to reality as your see a litany of messages and missed calls from your friends. Holy hell, it was time for the club to let out!  
You quickly dress, and are ready to run out when you feel a hand on your arm. It is gentle this time, and when you look at him, you note his entire expression seems much kinder.

  
"Could I trouble you for your number?" he has his own phone in hand, and a smile so sweet you could barely believe all that had happened.

  
But it had, and that was just about the best sex you ever had. You take his phone wordlessly and type your information into it and hand it back.

  
He looks at the new contact, "What a pretty name for a pretty lady."

  
You are about to say something when your phone starts to vibrate again, this time with a call.

  
You pick up and immediately begin apologizing, "I'm sorry I j-"

  
Your friends are livid, and you can't blame them. You get an earful of anger, worry, and drunken confusion from everyone shouting into one receiver. You glance back to Hanzo, and he's gone... Where could he have gone? There was only one exit, and you were standing by it. Besides, he hadn't even been dressed.

  
"I am so sorry," you repeat, "I'm leaving to meet you as we speak, I promise."

  
Your friends bark back that you better and hang up on you. You glance down at your phone in exasperation, and then a new text from an unfamiliar number pops up.

  
"Hope we can try that again sometime."


	2. Work, Play, and Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your work/life balance just got a serious upheaval.

Monday, at Epsilon Analytics. "Epsilon Analytics: dedicated to the data point," the overhead speaker says serenely. As if you could ever forget.

 

Data points: finding something, usually in security footage, and marking it for data processing. One week you track what gets shoplifted, the next maybe solicitors or an internationally wanted assassin for hire. You never know what you're going to get.

 

You knew you hadn’t seen the last of Hanzo, but you weren't expecting work and play to collide so haphazardly. You nearly had a heart attack when you opened the case file and saw his face. You shut the file, having never read more than his name. There was a very strict “don’t fuck the criminals we’re trying to track” policy, so this week’s assignment was about covering your ass.

 

The night club where you had met him was a "non-participator": they didn't sell their security camera footage to EpAn. Nearly every hotel, ATM, big-chain retailer, and city did, so fucking in public had actually worked out for the best.

 

You boot up the company software and log-in. Normally you would pick the photo at the top of the stack. They were the most recent and probable locations of your target. You scroll down until you find something far from home: Osaka, Japan.

 

 In a traditionally-minded city like Osaka you assume you'll never find him, but you immediately spot him in a crowd. Every frame is a data point, and every data point is an extra fifty cents in your paycheck. Most security cameras have a rather low number of frames per second, but you net a cool twenty-seven dollars before he disappears around a corner.

 

 On Monday, you had planned to log around three hundred points for the week, not enough data to be incriminating, but enough to cover your ass and get a fat paycheck. As a bonus, you were learning the basics of Japanese via immersion from watching hours and hours of film. It was an all around win-win situation, except for the growing suspicion karma was going to round the corner and kick your ass any second now.

 

Wednesday afternoon you walk into the break room feeling distracted, not that you have been mentally present all week.

 

"Hey! There's our champ!"

 

"Hello Nasir," you say as you sit down.

 

"I hear you're doing very well on the Shimada case," he says, "Four hundred and ten?"

 

"Forty-seven last I checked," you say, not really wanting to remind yourself that you had logged way more points than you originally intended.

 

"Talk about a bonus!" Jodine says from across the table.

 

"Got any plans for that extra cash?" Nasir asks.

 

"Buy a gun..." you say, still vaguely zoned out. A slight paranoia sets in your stomach. Jodine had been there that night, and you're terrified she saw something. She was the kind of person to snitch. _Everyone_ here was; EpAn was a company built on snitching.

 

Jodine takes a sip of her soda, "Are you worried he'll come after you because he's got mob connections?"

 

"He's in the mob?" you say with a start.

 

Nasir interjects, "He definitely was in the past, but now they're not so sure. Until you, we only had a small number of data points. But even now they're still not certain he isn’t working for the clan-"

 

"The clan?" you interrupt him.

 

Jodine cocks an eyebrow, "How are you this good at tracking him down if you didn't even read his case file?"

 

Nasir answers her, "Maybe that's the key."

 

"I read that he works alone," a lie, you didn't read past the first page, "There wouldn’t be any reason for him to come around here anyways, right?" you say, playing up your ignorance.

 

"He could be. That's the thing. No one know if he's exiled from the Shimada clan… still working for them… working for somebody else..." Nasir punctuates his statement with a shrug.

 

"Why would he be exiled?" you ask.

 

"He killed his brother," Jodine says nonchalantly.

 

"Why _wouldn't_ he be exiled?!"

 

Jodine remains nonplussed, "Maybe they wanted him to? Who knows? All we know is this guy prefers dark chocolate. That's literally the only 'personal' fact I can remember when I was assigned to that case and I'm pretty sure someone just made that up to get a bonus."

 

Nasir jumps in, "When I received that case, that was listed as disputed."

 

Jodine glances at the clock, "Oh! I better get going. There's a meeting soon. We're taking on a new client," she shoves a large last bite in her mouth, talking while she chews, "It will help you! Ichi Bank, I think? It's in Japan."

 

"Do you mean _Shichi_ Bank?" Nasir said as Jodine stood up.

 

“Yes! Thank you!" she says, "Wish me luck!"

 

"You seem really worried Hanzo will find you," Nasir commented, "But do not worry. The company is watching you."

 

You head snaps over a little too fast, "What?"

 

Nasir shrugged, trying to maintain a casual look as people filtered in and out of the break room, "With these mafia/Yakuza cases, EpAn has to make sure you don’t tip anyone off, by accident, by force," he rolls his hand around so you get the idea. Your eyes are burning into him with an intensity that let him know how critical this conversation is.

 

"Monitor me... as in..."

 

"Social media, incoming calls-"

 

"Texts?" you interject.

 

Nasir explains quietly, "Only incoming calls and texts. You know how it is around here, always snaking through privacy law loopholes.”

 

Never could an unsolicited dick pic cause so much destruction. You don't want to appear to be rushing out of the break room, but you promptly pack up your things and go back to your cubicle. You needed to wrap up this case before anything else unraveled.

 

The next two days are a stressful blur as you managed to locate Hanzo in every possible place (except one). He was only in the frame for a minute tops, clearly trying to avoid surveillance, but it still counted. The only habit you noticed was he drank quite often for someone who frequented rooftops. Other than that, this was a long training exercise in learning Japanese.

 

As you found more data, the computer could guess more accurately where he was. It became exponentially easier the more you worked, and by Friday you have almost two thousand data points. That would buy an awfully nice gun.

 

Your boss calls your name and you jump like you weren't working. He seems rather relaxed, but you're still in a panic about going into the office.

 

"I'm sure you know why you've been summoned here," your boss says cheerily. You shake your head. Your boss laughs, "You've done outstanding work on the Shimada case. So well, we're sending you to Osaka!"

 

"Japan?" you say, forcing out a smile.

 

"Yes!" he says enthusiastically, "You'll be in the control room with the Japanese National Police Force. Far from the scene, but an important role nonetheless as a technical advisor. It’s a temporary but well-paying promotion."

 

You could feel karma breathing down your neck. You had sold this guy out for your own personal gain. He was a one-night stand, but you had an implicit trust. Yet, how could you refuse such a huge bonus without looking suspicious? Your boss is going on about the accommodations, the travel budget, but your mind is focused on how trapped you feel. Never have you been so grateful to punch out and go home.

 

First order of business upon arriving home: a well-deserved nap. You unceremoniously flop onto you bed, so exhausted you don’t even undress. No sooner than you close your eyes than you're roused by a pulsing headache. Were the neighbors having a party? The sound was too loud to be that.

 

You sit up and start to move towards the front door. Something wasn’t right about your apartment... Like... someone had copied it but left out the details... The whole room feels like it’s on an angle, and you struggle to move forward in a straight line. You need your phone... you need... to stop the noise... It was coming from the front door. Slowly, with much effort, you make your way there.

 

When you open the door, the pounding sound is gone, and there is Hanzo. Are you dreaming? You must be, but this feels hyper-real despite the hazy look to anything that wasn’t him. You could smell Hanzo, feel the heat from his body, see individual grey streaks in his facial hair, the place on the robe where the threads were starting to come undone, the way the fabric shifted. It all registered as being real. He was breathing. He was living. He was here. Yet the hallway behind him was an indistinct blur.

 

You try to speak, but the words are choked in your throat. Something is crackling, glowing around him. It's all so real, you can see every scale. It’s real, but it’s impossible. You must be dreaming. You see fangs. Somehow these _dragons_ leap out at you. Time slows. “ _These jaws are meant for crushing.”_ You stumble back, but your legs are too heavy to move. You feel pain in every place as your body crumples in unnatural ways.

 

" _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ " your mantra is slow to take effect. You feel yourself being forcibly pulled from the syrupy heaviness of your nightmare, but not before you see your own body as a mess of blood and guts.

 

You spring awake, gasping for air. It’s pitch black outside and you're covered in a cold sweat. In a confused haze, you fumble for your phone. Two AM? You dial Hanzo's number. When was the last time you made an actual phone call? “The number you have dialed cannot reach you right now…” that was the rough translation.

 

You ramble into the mouthpiece, "Don't call me back. I'm being watched. Whatever you're going to do in Osaka in a week or so, don't. I can’t say anything else. I’ve already said too much…" you look down at your phone. What the hell are you doing? You slam the call end button and toss your phone aside. You don’t think you will get any sleep until after the business in Osaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a plot for this, because why not. Sorry there was no porn this chapter. Had to set up a premise and all. 
> 
> Snitches get stitches y'all.
> 
> I'm not going to write the next chapter until my friend reads this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
